


All I Need (All I Want)

by misiu1432



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misiu1432/pseuds/misiu1432
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt from cirquedereve. Doctor Mechanic 'They dance"...-Abby is frustrated that Raven is working late on an important night, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Balcony Sway

**Author's Note:**

> Stop by and say hi!/follow/send prompts/chat with me on tumblr (misiu1432)

Raven was working late. Again. Just as she had been the entire week, hell, almost the entire month. Abby paced her bedroom in a long blue dress that hugged every curve. In heals she refused to admit we're bought with her girlfriends heal appreciation in mind. 

"Mom, the limo is here. Lexa is out front waiting." Clarke stood in the doorway in her own elegant gown, ready for the night. 

"Right, thank you clarke. I'll be down in just a minute." 

As soon as Clarke was heading down the stairs, she pulled her phone from her purse and dialed Raven for the fifth time. For the fifth time it rang unanswered before going to voicemail. 

"Damnit Raven! I can't believe your doing this again. Your promised. You prom...Damnit Raven...you know what. I should have expected it honestly." shaking her head to herself, she put her cell phone on silent and slid it back into her purse. She would enjoy her night with or without her girlfriend, no matter how badly she wanted her there. 

Clarke watched her mom climb into the limo and wipe away a single tear in silence. Raven was getting her ass kicked the next time she saw her. 

*****

And hour later, Abby decided she should have just stayed home. The dinner was for a good cause though and unlike some people, she kept her promises. She just wished her friends and co workers would stop asking unwanted questions. 

"You're here all alone?" or

"You didn't bring a date tonight Abby?"

Those who actually knew Raven were straight to the point. 

"Raven working late Again? That's too bad."

Or even worse, men like Kane looking at her with a small smile. 

"You know, if you ever decide to stop playing with a teenager Abby, I would be more then happy to be your date for the next benefit." 

It took all her willpower not to smash her pointy heals right into her bosses foot. Instead, she stood up and grabbed another flute of champagne and watched Lexa twirl Clarke around the dance floor. She was glad they were enjoying themselves. This was Clarke's first big event since she joined the hospital and she wasn't going to make them leave early just because she was lonely. 

Abby looked around for familiar faces and realized there was no one here she really felt the urge to speak to. Instead, she downed what was left in her flute before heading off to the deserted looking balcony, grabbing another glass as a waiter passed by.

Finding the balcony indeed empty, she let herself relax and look out at the garden obviously meant to charm the eye. The water fountain in the center mixed with the soft music lilting through the open door seemed to have a soothing effect on her mood. The spring weather still held a slight chill in the air as the night wore on, but the breeze felt amazing. Deep brown eyes closed as she swayed her hips to the sounds around her, almost missing the sound of heals clicking behind her. Abby would recognize the sound of that gate anywhere though. 

She leaned back when warm arms wrapped around her middle and a kiss was pressed to the back of her neck. Ravens hands settled on her hips and pulled her back as they continued to sway. Raven speaking low into her ear after a few moments had passed. 

"I'm sorry. Are you very upset with me?" 

"Of course I'm upset with you Raven. Your late again. I honestly didn't even expect you to show. I figured you would be tinkering away in the labs with Wick and stumble over apologies the next day per usual. You're sleeping on the couch tonight." Late was an understatement really, but Abby's head was clouded between the champagne and the warmth of her love behind her. Raven's husky laugh and the warm breath that tickled her ear wasn't helping. When Raven's lips nuzzled into her neck, Abby tilted her head to allow her girlfriend more skin to tease. She may be mad, but the younger one knew her girlfriend wouldn't exile her to the couch.

Raven could smell the champagne on the older woman, a clear indicator that she had drank more then her usual glass or two at these events. There was no use trying to defend her case when she could just enjoy a boozed Abby instead. A drunk Abby meant a sleepy eyed, relaxed Abby. She slowly spun the woman around to face her as the next song floated out to them. It didn't take much effort to coax her back into her arms, and to start swaying to the music once again. Raven recognized the song and pressed her face into the soft brown curls framing Abby's face, singing along. 

"L, is for the way you look...at me....O, is for the only one, I see...." Abby rested her head on the other woman's shoulder with a content smile on her face. "V is very very , extraordinary. E, is even more than anyone that you adore.....I love you Abby." 

She knew she would get hell for being late the next morning. When Abby had a clear head and they were in the privacy of her girlfriends home. For the moment though, she would enjoy the feel of full hips under her fingers and the sway of the body pressing against her own. She had had a long and tiring day, and all she wanted was a few moments to enjoy what was left of the night.


	2. Your All I Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2. Prompt was to make one of our lovely ladies cry,and this is where I deliver.... *hides*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will spell check when I get to my laptop, on my phone now, sorry for mistakes!!!

-

Abby slowly opened her eyes when she felt the bed shift under someone weight. Her head was pounding and the light from the window wasn't making it any easier. With a groan, she burried her face in the pillow and pulled the blanket over her head. Raven's soft laughs sounded from behind her before she felt warm arms pull her back flush to her girlfriends chest. 

"Morning babe. If you can make it out of bed, I have coffee and your favorite caramel glazed donuts waiting for you in the kitchen." when the only response she received was a groan, she pulled the blanket off Abby's face slowly, holding out a water bottle and two advils. She watched as the hungover woman sat up slightly and took the offerings. 

"Thank you.... Did you say caramel glazed donuts?" Raven nodded and pressed a quick kiss to her lips before she continued. "You went to Stella's Cafe? You hate driving all the way out there on the weekend. Its always too packed. What gives?" 

Raven sighed sheepishly before rolling off the bed and standing. She had hoped there would be no questions asked, and the previous nights delay on her part could be pardoned. 

"An apology, for last night." she was not above bribery. 

When the words settled, Raven could see the emotions flash across her girlfriends eyes. She had forgotten about it briefly upon waking up it seemed. Abby nodded without a word before getting up. 

"Hm. Right. The fact that you made it for the last 30 minutes to the biggest charity event of the season. Better then the silent auction last month at least. You missed that one entirely." she couldn't find it in herself to respond to Abby as the other woman grabbed a change of clothes from her dresser with a sigh.

"I'm going to grab a shower first and then I'll be down." still silent, Raven nodded and headed towards the stairs. Abby's last words were soft and distant, most likely not even meant for her to hear. 

"Its going to take a hell of a lot more then donuts and coffee to fix this."

\-------

Raven had spent the last twenty minutes picking at her muffin, before her phone rang. She sighed when she saw Wick's name flash across the screen and answered. She already knew what he wanted. 

"Can't this wait?" Raven didn't bother to with pleasantries as Wick reminded her who started their deal in the first place.

"Yeah I know. Kind of regretting it now. Just tell me what's up man." She was mentally preparing for the excuses she would have to make as the man spoke quickly on the other line. 

"Wick, you don't understand. I can't keep lying to Abby like this. Its easier during the week. She's not going to believe I'm at the lab on a Sunday morning though." Raven paced the kitchen with her cell phone firmly at her ear. Wick continued on the other line for a minute before she gave a resigned sigh. 

"Fine. Yeah. I'll be there. I'll think of something." hanging up, she leaned against the counter and closed her eyes in thought, missing the kitchen door close with a soft click. 

\-----

Ten minutes later, Raven noticed Abby still hadn't came downstairs from her shower. Walking to the stairs, she noted  
the shower had turned off at some point as well, prompting her to go in search of her girlfriend. 

"Abby? Babe, your coffee has most likely gone cold by now. I have to head out for a few hours, but I can start a new pot if you....want...Abby. Baby." when she rounded the corner at the top of the stairs, her heart about shattered. 

Abby was leaning against the bathroom door frame with her eyes fixed on the wall ahead of her. It was the wall she had dubbed "Memory Lane". Raven had bought Abby a custom wood sign saying just that to hang among the pictures for her birthday, all perfectly placed. The picture Abby seemed to be focused on was from that day. They had both ended up wearing more cake then what was served to the guests after she had pushed the birthday girls face into the cake. They were kissing each other with wide grins as Octavia had snapped the shot. 

What broke her heart now, was the silent tears that poured from her loves eyes while looking at that picture. Raven stepped forward with her arms out, wanting to pull her close. She frowned in question as was brushed off as Abby moved away from her. 

"Just leave Raven. I'm not an idiot. You've been sneaking around for over a month now. Missing planned dinners or lunches and two big events. I'm done being played with. Leave." Abby's breath caught a few times, choking completely on her last word. She brought a hand to her mouth to muffle the sobs now escaping. 

"Abby, please don't do this. I can explain-"

"Explain what Raven? You have had plenty of chances to explain your behavior, to actually show up when I needed you. To not go and-Fuck." her tears were only falling harder. "Just...Damnit I said leave!" 

With the last yell she seemed to be able to muster, Abby turned on her heal and walked the two steps to her bedroom. The resounding slam and soft click of the lock were clear indications that the conversation was over. And Raven stood there dumbstruck for a moment, trying to figure out how her life had just fallen apart around her. 

Sitting in her car in the driveway, Raven pulled out her phone and called Wick. 

"Change of plans. Meet me at your place in 20."

\----  
It had been close to 16 hours since Abby had told Raven to leave her life. 16 hours, 12 phone calls, 6 unheard voicemails and 18 unread text messaged. She had finally just shut her phone off the hour before. Now, at nearly 1am, she sat in the hospital cafeteria on her break.

"So you didn't even try to talk to her? You just slammed the door in her face and told her to leave?" her best friend sat across from, both woman nursing much needed coffee. 

"She was cheating on me CeCe. I heard her clear as day. Said she couldn't keep lying to me. The guys, Wick, they work together. He's always had a thing for her but she always said it was one sides." just bringing it up again after ignoring it all day had her stomach in knots. Thinking about the woman she had come to love so dearly was now bringing tears to her eyes.  
CeCe reached across the table and patted her hand in sympathy as her pager went off. 

"Looks like I'm needed in the pit. Thank you CeCe. I needed this. We'll catch up more tomorrow." she was quickly tossing her cup into the garbage bin before racing off to the ER. 

\-----

The ER was chaos when she arrived. Quickly making her way to Jefferson, she tried glancing around for the worst cases. 

"Griffin! I need to scrub in with me. Let's go." they were quickly walking to the operating room as he listed off the patients that were just being brought in. 

"There was a 3 car pile up on the highway. 5 adults total. Two are good, one is getting scanned for head injuries. I have Clarke working on one with what might be a spinal injury. She's removing glass shards before we can check further." they paused to put on masks and clean outerwear before entering the OR they had reached. Abby nodding in acknowledgment. 

"This last one is a female, early to mid twenties. Her car was wrapped around a light pole. There's a metal piece from the door in her spine and a nasty break we need to set in her leg. Nurses have already cut off her clothes and prepped her surgery." with a final nod, they both walked into the room, Jackson a few steps ahead. 

"No...Shit." Jackson turned quickly, blocking her view and pointed to the door. 

"Abby, I'm sorry, get out. Page Dr. Kane to scrub in." she was startled by his sudden demeanor change, trying to step to the side to see the patient he was hiding. He nodded to a nurse to escort her out as she caught site of long dark hair and tan skin covered in blood. Her heart lept into her throat as she allowed the nurse to guide her just outside the room. 

"Dr. Griffin, I'll page Dr. Kane for you." she nodded, feeling numb as the nurse walked away. 

It was almost possible to pretend she didn't know who was on that table. She could almost pretend that Jefferson hadn't kicked her out of the room because of their ethical code. She could almost pretend, if it hadn't been for the clear hazard bag sitting on the counter with the patients clothes in them. 

The red jacket and black skinny jeans Raven was wearing that morning, now covered in dirt and blood, sat just out of reach. Just on top of them, clearly in view were car keys, a shattered cell phone, and a black velvet ring box. 

When Clarke came to find her after hearing of Raven being admitted, she was still staring at the bag with tears pouring from her eyes. They were doctors, they saved lives. Yet at the moment they needed to prove it the most, they had to sit on the floor and wait. 

 

(So. There will be a part 3... Promise.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Next Part, well get to see exactly what the hell Raven has been up to. I hadn't planned to make this 3 parts, or to pit the ring box in this part, but it got away from me...

**Author's Note:**

> cirquedereve, your other prompt, with one of them crying, will follow this one.


End file.
